gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Honda Z ACT '70
|ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |engine = 0.4-liter inline-2 SOHC |displacement = 354 cc |aspiration = NA |torque = 3.00 kgf.m |power = 29 BHP |pp = 275 PP |speed = |length = 3125 mm |width = 1295 mm |height = 1280 mm |distance = |drivetrain = |topspeed = |gt5type = |gt6type = |0-60 = }} The 'Honda Z ACT '70 ' is a road car which features in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Colors The player can choose just three colors upon buying this car. *Pack White *Caroline Yellow *Light Scarlet In Game Description In October 1970, the first example of a lightweight 'specialty K-car' - the 'Z' went on the market. The Z utilizes the same floor-pan and mechanics as the N360, Honda's first K-car, but with a sporty body design, incorporating a slanted front window, longer front nose, and a unique rear window. The body is a 2 door, but the rear windows with the black trim, called "Underwater goggles" by some, opened up, and the car could serve as a sort of 2-door wagon. Although sold as a 4 seater, cabin space is crowded (due to the longer front nose) and the rear seats could only realistically be used for kids or for emergencies. As such, it should really be considered a '2+2 seater'. It shares the same engine as the NIII360 (which was a minor update model of the N360): a 360cc air-cooled SOHC inline-2, of which there were 31 BHP single carburetor and 36 BHP twin carburetor models. The suspension is common with the NIII360 as well, but in comparison to the NIII360, it is tuned to be harder to meet the desired sporty characteristics for the model. As for the brakes, most models were fitted with front/rear drum brakes. Five versions of the Z were offered: the "ACT" for those with active lifestyles; the "PRO" for future-loving professionals; the "TS" for the unique and sports oriented; the "GT" for those who could afford luxury; the "GS" for the macho tough guy with driving skill. Of all these, the top grade GS was the first K-Car ever to be equipped with 5-speed MT, plus front disc brakes and radial tires. In November 1971, the base car changed from the NIII360 to the 1st generation Life. The engine became a 36 BHP water-cooled SOHC inline-2, and the wheelbase was extended 3.1 inches. Acquisition Gran Turismo 4 This car is showcased in the Honda Legendary Cars Dealership, but is not available for purchase. However, it is found in the Historic Showroom Used Car dealership, where it can be purchased for around 5,500 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. Gran Turismo PSP This car can be purchased for 15,800 Credits. Gran Turismo 5 This car is a standard car in Gran Turismo 5, so it is available in the Used Car Dealership, where it can be purchased for around 15,000 Credits. Alternatively, the player can acquire this car by winning the Japanese Classics event in A-Spec. It is a Level 0 car. Gran Turismo 6 This car can be purchased for 15,800 Credits. It is a simplified car. Videos Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Honda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1970s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Kei cars Category:Under 100hp Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 0 cars Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode